


And Time Stood Still

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anonymous Sex, Biting, Clothed Sex, Community: quartermile_km, Community: spanking_world, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Fae & Fairies, First Kiss, First Time, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Siblings, Spanking, Vampires, Werewolves, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world in which Vampires, Werewolves and other Supernatural creatures coexist silently with humans, a fortuitous encounter leads an Alpha Vampire from Miami to fight for his soul mate’s love no matter the differences that separate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Time Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spyridon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyridon/gifts).



> Special Thanks to angelus2hot for the 3 wonderful story banners she created for me.  
> I rarely get one and these made my day ♥

_**And Time Stood Still by SbS** _

The party was in full swing when Brian and his crew joined in. He’d arrived in town few days ago and his right hand found the race and the party. Roman was good at these kinds of things; if there were women, booze, dancing to be found, he’d find it. He was a hound for good life. Of course Tej, the Omega of their little group was the man in charge of supplies and making life good for his Alpha, and Brian couldn’t have been in better hands for scouting this new city.

There were talks of consolidation on the East Coast, and Brian was certain he didn’t want to share. So, here he was, with his two lieutenants, investigating the charms of the West Coast. Of course, they were a bit hungry, so a willing body giving some of its sweet and warm up blood could only make them more amenable to find a niche.

The house on Echo Park was just too suburban for his taste, but the party was in full swing, people were dancing, drinking, arguing, and fighting everywhere. The cultural mix was so predominant, n o one paid attention to the group of vamps fanning around, no one really even blinked when Brian followed the pretty girl that was heading towards the kitchen. He liked herding his prey away from others but if said prey wanted to offer herself to his perverse attention, he’d take the gift and enjoy it too.

The olive-skinned beauty had long, straight hair flowing around her slender shoulders, a tiny waist and a spring in her step that inspired Brian’s carnal desires immediately. It was easy for his kind to move silently, and he relished the surprised yelp she let out when she saw him appear seemingly out of nowhere as she closed the refrigerator door, hands full of drinks.

He grinned, careful not to leer, hoping it would come up nice and sweet. She looked back at him with the look of a poor deer caught in the headlight, shoved the bottles on the countertop and quickly backed up putting a few feet between herself and the handsome stranger. There was some kind of predatory vibe coming off the man that was troubling and yet exciting. Young Mia simply didn’t know how to react. And with her luck, her big, bad wolf of a brother was away on pack business.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Actually, it was even more important than that, they were preparing for her upcoming 18th birthday party and for her initiation. She had been adopted when she was barely a babe, abandoned on a clearing by the river. She could have been killed but instead the little boy that had been Dominic and his best friend Vince had found her crying and brought her back to their little community. 

When in her brother’s arms, she never cried. When Vince made fun of her incredibly colorful back tattoos and got a bloody nose for his trouble, she laughed and ran into the brotherly embrace of Dom. When at puberty, everyone around them started to shift and she couldn’t, he was the one to reassure her that she had a higher purpose and not to worry. She began to educate herself medicinally, learning to mend broken limbs and scratches, sometimes even cure food poisoning, because those Weres sure were reckless at times! So, she did find her higher calling and thanks to everyone’s support Mia was developing into quite a nice healer.

_Still, where was her big brother when she faced a completely new threat that made her heart palpitate and lose beats, her body sweat and her mind transform into a puddle of goo?_

The tall man was pressed against the counter top, too close for comfort. His hair was cropped close to his head, few locks curling at the ears, a penetrating blue gaze and a show of those pearly whites that just seemed that much sharper than usual… A deadly combination…

Mia raised her hand as to stop him from getting closer and unexpectedly, the stranger seized the long and delicate fingers, using the pull to bring her closer to him. She might have thought about how small she was in comparison, except that she couldn’t form a coherent idea even if her life depended on it. It could be pheromones, it could be the infectious smile, or it could be … The kiss that she couldn’t remember initiating but was taking her breath away. 

His crisp shirt was somehow bundled in her fists, lifted clear from his dress pants, her skirt was bunched up and she could feel goose bumps rising on her heated thighs with both the cool air conditioner blasting at full capacity and the powerful grip that lifted her off the ground and set her on the counter top. 

Somehow she was opening her legs and her arms to this guy and she was deftly pulling the belt out of its loops, opening the button; the zipper caught so she yanked hard, maybe as hard as the tug he’d used to rid her of her top that ended up tattered and pooling down, freeing her heaving breast for his perusal.

There was some biting and some gasping, there could have been some nibbling, and even some begging, fingers bruising unblemished skin and veins ready to pop.

Brian was as far gone as Mia. They didn’t know each other, but there was something so alluring in this young girl he didn’t feel like resisting. He had wanted to feed; now he wanted to own, to subjugate, to dominate and lose himself in this little girl. He was lucky, there was no one else’s scent on her skin, no trace of anyone in her pure blood. And even more incredible, she felt more than human and nothing like the shifters he knew. Brian had to capture that uniqueness, to preserve her and cherish her, but even more he had to have her blood heating his veins. He was intoxicated and he had yet to fully taste her. This was going to be a long night!

So, he remedied that particular problem, he pushed her panties aside and slowly let two of his fingers find her core. He let his thumb strum on her engorged clit but couldn’t muster the patience to not delve into her, play in her juices, prepare her for him.

He hadn’t anticipated the inner barrier though, flimsy as it was for him; it was something he wanted to savor. The gentleman in him stopped pushing in favor of scissoring, his mouth catching every stolen breath, his sharpened teeth grazing the beautiful column of her neck, his tongue lathing the cheek, his desire to mark her over-powering any other instinct.

He removed his fingers and brought them to both their lips, licking the delicacy right under her nose, appreciating the fine nectar and cherishing the fact he will very soon make a woman of her, his woman. Her excitement was palpable and her squirming was his undoing. He dropped to his knees keeping her legs spread and nuzzled her thighs while using his strong fingers to keep her on the edge, open, hungry. Her scent was tantalizing and his digits sneaked inside her underwear, until they became too much of a distraction and an impediment, and he ripped them off. Her whole body shuddered and she slumped a bit forward, holding on to his strong shoulders, she felt on the verge of something but couldn’t name it, couldn’t even focus on it, she just wanted more and now!

She was dripping wet, and Brian drowned in the aroma. His vision blurred and he closed his eyes at the same moment he closed the distance and finally lapped at the juices running slowly on the plump outer lips protecting her virginity. He didn’t know how he could ever stop himself from eating her out tonight, tomorrow, next week… He wanted her to explode, implode, lose herself to the sensations and beg for more. He dove and enjoyed himself, his ears burning hot as she started closing her legs tighter and tighter around his head as she raced to completion.

He knew how to make it all good for the both of them and bit the girl, his teeth on the smooth, silky thigh his cheek was resting on. The pinch was intense and she struggled at first but as he started pulling her blood, coating his teeth, letting his tongue bath in the precious liquid, she jerked in his embrace, looking for comfort, looking for completion and he was certain he could provide that ecstatic feeling. A pull or two later and she broke apart, seeing stars, breath gone, sweat dripping, mind blank. He was blissed out, her blood singing through his veins, his world reduced to that one moment in time, his own come coating the inside of his tailored pants.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

But, that was before he got so rudely interrupted. A little hellion was pulling him off the girl. The insults started flying as did her fists and it took all his energy away from the decadent pursuit to fend the concerned family friend. With his attention elsewhere, Mia recovered enough to drop on her feet and bring the tattered clothing in front of herself before discretely tiptoeing away from the chaos. 

Letty had always had her back and Mia was more than happy for the reprieve and the opportunity to figure out why she was reacting so strongly to this Alpha. After all she didn’t know him, and yet she had been minutes away from giving him her hard kept virginity. 

Brian was pissed and would have gone in battle mode, wasn’t it for the little woman standing in his way. Still he noticed the beautiful tattoo on the back of _his_ girl as she escaped, a detail he would never forget finally etched in his memory and senses.

Fed up with the battle he grabbed the arms of the petite distraction in front of him and held them in a vice grip behind her back, she tried to knee him and that was enough to bring the barbarian in him out.

He vamped. 

Right away she stopped moving, dropped her eyes and worked on calming her breathing. Busy as she was to save the virtue of the baby of the family, she didn’t think twice about the danger she could be in. Now, faced with an Alpha in his prime, unprotected by her pack, she didn’t want to anger him anymore and risk an all out fight between different factions. She didn’t know him which meant he could be a friend or a foe but in any case, she was not in a position to make a call or a stand…

Letty was used to confrontations, you don’t get to be the spouse of a powerful Werewolf Alpha without having to defend your position and his decisions. But the rest of their pack was away or in various states of inebriety so it still was most logical to wait and see. The vamp’s hold was bruising and she was sure that when Dom comes back, seeing those foreign marks on her skin will enrage him, but it’s neither here nor there. She said soothingly “You can’t touch Mia, she is still a kid.” It wasn’t true. In their world, puberty was quite often the marker for what could and would happen sexually, but she was unique and protected by all from the prejudice surrounding those that were special.

_So, Mia was her name. She wore it well._

“I am not going to hurt her.” He truly believed his statement. Brian wanted to cherish her, well mark her too, let the whole world know she was taken, nothing really out of the ordinary…

“Well, then it can wait until our Alpha gets back. I’d feel more comfortable if you do not mind.” Letty still hasn’t brought her chin up to look him in the eyes but she stood relatively firm. Brian could definitively admire that.

“What’s your name? And who’s the head of your pack?” Even though he wasn’t done he released her, she was taken and he really didn’t want more trouble with the locals.

“Toretto. And I am Letty.”

 _Of course, Roman had to go piss on that_ _guy’s_ _territory_!

“I apologize Letty; and I will gladly meet with your pack leader at his earliest convenience. Allow me to pay my respects to Mia before taking my leave.”

It wasn’t really a question and Letty got the message. She wearily sized him up and slowly left the way Mia went, up some stairs. Brian went to find his boys, Tej was surrounded by a small group of people playing some card game, for money probably, and Roman was preparing some shots. He barely nodded their way and it was understood they’d meet in the car. Soon.

Brian went back to the kitchen and smiled. Mia had changed, wearing jeans and a long tunic covering her way too much. He still was enthralled though.

“I apologize for rushing things Mia. I want to know you better and hope that you will kindly accept my invitation to dinner tomorrow night.”

“Where would we go?” Not that she wanted to give him false hopes but the guy already knew her name and she still had no clue as to who he was and what he was doing here. 

“Let me surprise you, honey.”And with a small flourish and a wink he produced a simple business card, all black with a number and a first name embossed in white.

He turned back towards Letty that had snuck back on them, lowered his head in acknowledgement and left the kitchen, the house, as silently as he had came in. The two women barely had a moment to catch their breath that the door opened with a loud bang and two figures barreled through, punching and pushing each other.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dom was seeing red. He didn’t know who the tall blonde was but he reeked of his little sister. He could smell her sweet blood yards away permeating the guy, and of course he imagined the worse, Mia drained of blood somewhere in a ditch and the smell of sex… _Ugh? Is that Letty I am scenting on him too?_ He was ready to kill! 

The punches were distributed in a flurry; furniture breaking around them, the heavy bodies falling with enough strength to make the framed walls vibrate. And the Sucker was giving as well as he was receiving, so this was going to be a long, drawn out kick ass affair.

Brian refused to vamp and try to use the advantage his people inherently had. And he respected the elder Toretto even more as he too, refuses to turn Were and try to make a difference in the fight. There were nerves to assuage, stress to remove, fear for their beloved at the base of this meet and what are few broken ribs and bruises in the bigger context? Brian understood the solemn growls for what they were. _‘Do_ _not touch what is mine, do not defile what is mine, what the fuck are you doing on my territory smelling of mine?_ _’_ He simply wished there would be enough of a lull in the fight to get him to explain. Toretto was like a freaking bull, seeing red, though not posing, resting, retreating, simply enraged and intent, refusing to give an inch.

It took a while and a broken window for the calls of Letty and Mia to percolate. There was kind of a stand still between the two men in which finally the pleas for calm resonated enough that Dom could register that both his mate and his sister were here, sound and safe, and maybe a bit pissed too. Brian was on his back, finally letting his head fall back and taking an unneeded breath to decompress, while Dom looked from Fang Boy to his sister. His confused senses trying to understand how these two got to smell in such a similar way in just a few hours.

He had gone this afternoon and everything was fine on the home front, now his little Fae of a sis was hitting him on the shoulder with everything she had to demand the attention she deserved and she was not a happy camper. He could definitively pick up on that!

“Dom, what the heck do you think you are doing?” She had moved to pushing him back with her index finger, standing tall, well below his chin and yet making her point efficiently.

“Mia, are you okay? What happened? When I scented you all over him, I imagined the worst.” He was a bit out of breath but managed to take both her hands in his and bring her to him, crushing her in a bear hug. A muffled answer came, that could have meant about anything as no one could decipher the mumble except for the two siblings who knew that in that one moment they were good and things will be alright… Kind of.

They turned back to the man now sitting on the floor looking at them with his bright blue gaze, a small smirk on his face. He had few cuts and blossoming bruises that marred the left side of it but he seemed in relatively good shape for someone that was in a bout with their pack leader. Dom reached out a hand to him and helped him get back on his feet.

“Sorry man. Just curious, I guess.” Dom shrugged his well muscled shoulders pushing the incident on the back of his mind.

“Well, I’d hate to see you pissed then”, declared Brian, cleaning his dress pants from the dust settling on them. “I am Brian O’Conner, Alpha of the Miami Vamps. I assume you are Dominic Toretto, Alpha of the LA pack?”

Dom didn’t answer he just pushed Mia behind his back. And she promptly circumvented him and came up on his other side instead. Dom was aggravated and tried again to put his body between the two and still his sister popped on the other side. It was becoming annoying.

“Dom, I am not a child anymore, let me be part of this, after all it concerns me more than you”, she whispered. Both men looked at her, eyes intent, senses expanding, gauging the situation.

They could continue to fight each other, after all there can only be one Alpha in a pack and they were used to it; they could set their differences aside and try to work together, they could do so many other things…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Mia was pissed beyond words. The two men were macho alright… but with her life! No regard to what she may want and how she wants it. If she could she would have kicked them while they were rolling on the floor… She barely had the physique to make a difference without getting hurt and she couldn’t stamp her foot like a toddler having a tantrum, it just was so irritating!

“You guys could at least talk to me before the brawl… I hate you all!” And Mia turned her back on the wrecked entry and went to her room, silent tears falling slowly on her cheeks. She’d lived around her Alpha brother since she had memories and never realized how lucky she had been that she’d always been protected and not often on the receiving end of his Alpha behavior.

She let herself fall back on her bed, grasping her pillow and trying to make sense of how she felt and what was happening downstairs.

Her senses were overwhelmed. There definitively was a pull towards the tall vampire, something odd happened in the kitchen and she had never, ever let anyone from the pack get that far under her skirt, literally. The rapidity with which they had gotten down to business was astonishing and she was already upset over that. Mia really wished she’d had someone to talk to about it, and she had hoped it would be her big brother. He’d known love for awhile, and no one ever doubted his commitment to Letty, his mate. The problem is that she can’t remember seeing him lose his senses the way she just did. Or, maybe she had been too young when they had hooked up together to notice or remember.

She still felt warm just remembering the wicked kisses from the dashing vampire, and she really needed to get a grip, because if there was one thing showcased by the fight downstairs, it is that he was about as pig-headed as her brother and not exactly eager to let her opinion and personality shine for itself either.

Mia understood why Dom and Letty did it. Since they realized when puberty hit her that she had Fae blood in her, it was all about hiding her true nature. There was still so much prejudice in the world and it had been easier to tell everyone around that she was simply a late blooming Omega and therefore deserved the protection of the pack. When unattached Weres got their Heat it was a bit dicey so she was staying mostly bunked at home but it had worked marvelously so far; protecting her nature, her virtue and her heart. Until now.

She’d been a good girl most of her life but the Vampire made her want things too much, too fast. She reacted excessively and in the calm of her bedroom Mia realized it wasn’t really becoming of the Omega she was supposed to be, but she also didn’t expect this display of testosterone to be so upsetting…Neither did she expect her own displaced outburst. Could it be her hormones waking up? How was she going to face everyone downstairs again? Heat spread to her face and neck, and again she hid in her pillow.

There was a knock on her door and she was fairly certain her bro was on the other side waiting impatiently to talk to her. “A moment please” she called loudly and went to the bathroom to pass some needed cold water on her face and check how presentable she was. She’d learned early on not to show too much as his take charge nature tended to take over and steamroll her.

Dom was leaning on the door jamb; arms folded appearing even more foreboding than usual. His split lip slowly swelling brought her to reach out to him and touch his face, follow the one bruise at his temple. She wasn’t sad as she knew how proud he always have been of any marks of a scuffle on him, he felt alive and she loved seeing the gleam in his eyes. She rose on her feet and hugged him, happy to have him back in the house, to feel his arms holding her tight.

“Hey cara mia, what have you been up to? I leave for not even a day, and I come back battling your suitor?”

She smiled in the crook of his neck. “He is not a suitor… Yet.”

“Well little sister, you haven’t really been a good girl, now. Have you?”

“Dooooom. You can’t ask me stuff like that. It is private!” Mia was outraged, it wasn’t exactly the kind of conversation she usually had with her brother or really wanted to have now when her thoughts were scattered.

“Not when I can smell you all over him, baby. I was going for blood when I recognized the scent Mia, you need to give me a warning…” Dom voice was barely a whisper but the low pitched growl travelled through their chest linking them

Dom held her tight. He didn't get the opportunity as often lately, on account of the siblings growing up and their duties keeping them busy and apart rather than actively sharing the duties and daily activities of the pack and he relished the tactile mark of affection.

With a hand on her neck he directed her back in her bedroom and kept her close all the way to the bed. He sat heavily and sighed while tucking her under his arm.

"You know, you are getting punished, aren't you?"

"I wish you would just forget about it." Mia replied, a bit resigned to her fate and yet hopeful that her new status of grown up would make that particular part of life in the household a thing from the past.

"Mia. Come on. You don't know the guy; you don't know what he may be up to and if it could have presented a danger to the pack. You know better than that! And getting involved with that man without me even meeting him... What if he had drained you? It would have put us all on the path to war!"

"Dom, it just happened so fast. I don't know how to explain it and I don't even know if I understand it, but I had this furious need to be there, touching him, and..." her voice faltered. She wasn't really used to talk about that level of sexual awakening with her brother and also, she knew and was aware that she could have fended the man off for a few additional hours. She had felt flush, interested in the attention of the handsome stranger and let herself succumb instead of trying to fight it off. And now, she also had the added picture in her mind of the men fighting over her actions, and how bloody or badly it could have ended up.

"I'm sorry Dom."

There wasn't really much to add to the discussion. The established hierarchy in their household as well as in the pack was very clear, and she had contributed enough to the mess without adding insubordination.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her hair before putting some pressure on her neck and letting her take position over his lap.

She was a good kid often enough to make disciplining a rare activity in their family but when he had to step in, Dom never hesitated. Punishment had no value if it wasn't going to be strong enough of a deterrent for the action that created the need for the spanking in the first place. He was no non-sense and some would say a bit harsh but his love was never put in question; he loved his sister with every fiber of his being.

 

Steadying his sister on the bed and on his left leg, he closed his right one over her thighs knowing from experience that she was quite the squirmer. For whatever reason, she wouldn't yell bloody murder like Letty and promise retaliation or make vague promises of finally behaving but she was actively fighting every freakin spank she ever received. It was hard work to punish her but he was ready for the task.

"You don't have to count Mia, but if you make it more difficult than it is necessary, I can promise you ten with my belt." And without waiting for the plaintive complaint on the tip of her tongue he started a steady rhythm of spanks, his heavy forearm resting on her small back and steadying her position for the barrage aimed at her backside.

He didn't rest until he felt a little tingling on his hand. He knew that the fact she was clothed helped her bear most of the warm up and he didn't mind. her modesty was protected but he was sure that when he'd be done, there was no place on this earth she would want to be seating at.

He moved her long hair out of the way to look at her face and see how she was fairing, she was biting her small fist and was keeping her eyes scrunched but nothing more displaying the uncomfortable happening.

Dom therefore resumed the spanking, spending the next couple of minutes lighting a special fire on the top of her thighs. She had always hated that so it was no surprise she was trying to kick him with her trapped legs, pushing on her forearms to try to dislodge him, to no avail, of course.

Still, after the round he just completed, he felt that his point was finally felt and soon would be made. He stopped again to reassure her. He could feel hitches in her labored breathing and knew she was trying to get over the pain. There was no reason not to take a break and let her body assess the heat.

He came back to the task with heavier spanks on her bottom, almost lifting her each time off his lap, bringing his hand high to the level of his shoulders before letting it fall down on the suffering backside. He alternated between the left and the right buttocks and when he finally heard the little sob indicating she had had enough, he stayed front and center, making sure to impact botch cheeks at the time and settled for twenty spanks before calling it a job well done and declaring the spanking over.

 

Mia was crying softly in her folded arms and he pulled her back up, sitting her on his lap, well aware of the extra squirming she did to put more weight on her tighs and bring the shadow of relief to her well punished behind. Dom didn't mind and he tucked her under his shin, feeling the fat tears rolling down her face and getting lost in his now damp t-shirt.

"I love you, little sister. And I don't mind you meeting Brian and even making a life with him. You just need to give me some time to make sure everything is alright and that I am certain he will take good care of you."

"I can do that myself, I am an adult now!"

"Gee, little spitfire! You want to try that tone again or find yourself spanked some more?"

"Nope." This; Talking to Dom while sitting on his lap, with a burning behind wasn't exactly easy to make her point anyway, so she was going to choose her battles more wisely and let this one fly.

"Can I see him again soon?"

"Yes, baby, as soon as I have a talk with him. I can bring him up to discuss for few minutes before we all come down. There is no way; we won't do a formal presentation now. Just promise me to behave, okay?"

"You are mean, Dom! You knew I still had to show up downstairs, why couldn't you spank me tomorrow?"

"Mia, by now you should know I always believed in not putting off to tomorrow what can be accomplished perfectly well today." He grinned and she smiled back... She did know him too.

She slowly lifted herself, looking down at him she whispered "You are crazy bro, but I love you." and then she found a nice little spot, right in the center of her bed, and laid flat, on her tummy over it.

He swiveled on his side and caressed her long dark hair for a while, bringing them both some peace through the light touch.

"Rest a bit, I'll send Brian in a few and will get everything ready downstairs, Cara Mia. Don't fall asleep, okay."

And he left, slowly closing the door behind him, hearing the faint noise of someone blowing their nose soon after.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

In the silence of her room, Mia started by rubbing her behind, trying to diffuse the heat, and knowing that if she removed her jeans, she certainly wouldn’t put them back on. She absolutely did not want to get a third outfit out to go downstairs later and it appeared that the night was going to seem much longer than she thought, in particular if she had to sit.

Another forceful knock sounded on her heavy wood door.

Feeling languid and at peace she opened the door to be faced with the lone vampire. She assumed her brother would be there with him.

“Where is Dom?” she asked while trying to peer around the lean but unmovable body blocking her view.

Brian was towering over her, a lustful look making his blue eyes shine even brighter, and a quirk of the lip that belied his calm demeanor. He appeared ready to pounce rather than apologize, and Mia wasn’t sure if she should feel antagonized or enchanted by the display.

“He is having a beer in the backyard and asked me to invite you downstairs after we chat.”

“My brother decided to let you come to my room? Alone? In which universe? And… Why?”

Mia was baffled, Dom wasn’t exactly old guard in upholding the traditions of their people but he wouldn’t let anyone put his sis in a compromising position and the Alpha standing at her door seemed like the type that took no prisoners. She was either going to fold or flee.

“Brian. I don’t think it’s a good idea. I can’t think right now and things just went too fast.” She turned her back to him and went to sit on her bed, in retrospect not the brightest idea of the evening. She had barely settled herself though that he was by her side, a large hand on her thigh, distracting to the max and adding pins and needles to the way she felt.

Mia wasn’t born yesterday. She understood that he wanted to push his advantage; the question was… Should she explore what he had to offer? And why in the world Dominic is letting it happen?

Well, there wasn’t really time to delve into the why and how because Brian was already taking control of the situation. One moment his thumb was driving maddening circles on her palm, and the next he was kissing her hand. It was chivalrous and bold at the same time, she was melting…

“First things first baby. You can’t talk to your brother or to me like you did in the kitchen. We both hold position of authorities in our respective communities and no matter how much we love you, we need to keep spats in private.”

She knew that, but she thought she had valid grounds for being upset. Even though her intentions were good, it did put the men at odds with their Packs but it was a party and not pack business, she should be given some leeway!

“hey, I’ve learned my lesson already!” Mia wasn’t ready to disclose what happened earlier with her brother. “Anyway, what makes you think there is any future, private or not, that involves the two of us?”

“Would you deny the attraction between us? Come on, Mia, I can’t wait to lay with you, to feel your blood coating my gums, to have you come undone under me, to make you the center of my life and work relentlessly for you to let yourself love me with as much passion and abandon. Give yourself room to discover me, to delight in us.” It felt like a plea; it looked like one too, and Mia realized how rare such a declaration could be from an Alpha of that level of power. Being raised in the Alpha house gave her a perspective about the life alongside of a leader and she knew that even though the idea of imprinting was a myth, most of them do feel the pull towards the right mate. Brian felt right.

“What do you want from me? I have yet to visit the world, see how green the grass is elsewhere. I am not sure we should simply decide to commit to each other.” Mia knew she was playing hard to get and egging him but she couldn’t seem to stop.

“We can travel together. Always. Anywhere. I just don’t feel like letting you out of my sight, Mia.” Brian smile had turned predatory and when he leaned over her for a kiss, she was fairly certain the night was going to end up even more torrid than it had started.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The kiss was hot, the dueling inspiring even though Mia had to take a breath and put a little distance between them. She ended up lying on her rumpled covers, hissing slightly as her warm behind hit the covers, and Brian didn’t dawdle before lying on top of her and letting his hands roam while his mouth latched on the beautiful column of her neck. He was not sucking very hard, just enough for the hickey to bloom and satisfy a deep need exploding in his chest to mark her.

Her little fingers were grabbing the twisted fabric of his shirt, hesitating between smoothing, pulling, prying, sneaking; and he just couldn’t wait to feel her warmth on his own skin, so he closed his fist over them and pulled up, freeing the cloth from his pants, finally leaving some room for some skin on skin contact. His eyes crossed with the thrill of contact, the proximity of the rushing blood in her young veins.

His left arm brought her closer, while his right hand bunched her top high above her bra. He went to town on the scrappy garment, biting it and pulling it, not because he was defeated by a single clasp but because he liked being all up-close and personal. Her fragrance was intoxicating and the pebbled tips still hidden under the fabric, a call no man could resist. She moaned, a bit frustrated, primed and ready. Of course, who could withstand the wet and dangerous pull surrounding her nipples, Brian’s teeth had lengthened and even though he wasn’t biting her – yet – she liked everything about it and started undulating underneath him, completely frustrated with herself for thinking her skin tight jeans would be the answer to her previous feeling of vulnerability’.

Mia wanted them off now, and thankfully Brian was on board with that plan as his clever fingers had followed the dip of her back and were pushing the heavy material down. Her underwear was caught in the bunch and the yelp of surprise that came with the quick snap of the silky piece was a great counterpoint to the sigh of pleasure Brian let go. Pulling the material out he let it fall on the side of her head, a heady reminder of the fact that she was bare underneath the jeans and that this powerful Alpha had done it was quite the touch.

She wouldn’t be caught passive; she worked the zipper down his slacks, ignoring the button for the time being to let her nimble fingers do some discovering of their own. He was thick! She barely could take him in hand, until she realized how long his cock felt, and then a bit of panic settled in. She wanted this! Badly! But she was inexperienced enough that maybe this was a tiny bit more frightening than exhilarating. She tried to remove his hand but he was fast and instead pushed against her with his hips, working the friction and the pleasure to reach a new high. Seeing him so abandoned to the delight she was bringing him, reassured Mia a little and she relaxed a bit, kissing his jaw, licking behind his ear, reaching out for his kissable lips and following them with the wet tip of her tongue, making him shiver above her.

A frenzy of movements followed, both lovers removing the offending garments keeping them apart. There was a ripping noise and a tear in her jeans that she could hear but didn’t care about and a small spike of pain reminding her of the warmth still simmering on her backside. And, finally, thankfully, they were naked…

Brian lay on his back and rolled her so she could settle over his larger body, her breasts a beacon for his hands, and then his mouth, and finally his teeth. The small pin pricks gave him that little boost of ambrosia he couldn’t wait to swallow, while the tiny pain made her grind on him, a win-win for everybody!

He wanted to do more and spend hours exploring her body but he wanted to explode into her even more, so he stopped and pulled her tight in his arms, letting his large hands roam over her smaller body, surprised at the tiny ridge he felt under the tattoo he’d glanced at earlier in the kitchen.

He was light in his exploration, marveling at the shiver and contented purring noise coming from Mia, realizing how sensitive this part of her was. He laid her on her front, helping her to get comfortable with the pillow before sitting back on his knees and watching with amazement the beautiful design tattooed on her slender back as well as noticing the pink hue of her beautiful behind, he lowered himself reverently and followed the pattern with light kisses. She melted like butter, undulating, trying to meet him and get more pressure, more touches, more kisses and her moaning turned desperate. Brian himself couldn’t resist anymore and he covered her with his bulk, nudging his straining erection between the rounded cheeks of her appealing behind, he was not sure how long he could hold back but there was no way now he could get back from the edge.

With a firm slap on that luscious behind he got Mia to turn with an outraged yelp that he swallowed settling between her welcoming thighs, his fingers delving between them and finding her wet, ready for him. He positioned himself with more eagerness than finesse but by then the call of nature was overpowering all their senses and it did not matter much. He slowly entered her, using his hard grip on her hip to stop from bursting through the fine membrane that was still going to hurt. He rocked back and forth until he could feel her returning his passion, swaying faster and faster to meet him, forgetting everything at once. He brought the hand up to the side of her breast, relying solely on his powerful thrusts to bring them both to completion. The feel on his sensitized member of the flimsy yet solid barrier was something he had never felt and it was a heady experience he hoped to lengthen but they had both reached their limits and his lunges got more powerful, her body pulling him in, fluttering around his engorged cock, tightening and releasing until neither could move anymore, seizing in their shared climax, minds blown to pieces, connected physically and spiritually in ways words couldn’t describe, at least at that moment.

 

Brian rolled to his side, pulling Mia with him. Needing to stay in her, bathing in their juices, in the reassurance that this was going to happen again, knowing that he’d found his home.

 

The End.

Pss... Comments are awesome to inspire better and more prolific writing :-)

 

_Original Prompt: LIST # 2_

Top 5 Kinks:  
1.) Alpha/Beta/Omega;  
2.) Anonymous Sex  
3.) Vampire/Werewolf/Wereanimal:  
\- If Brian/Letty/Mia, the girls have to be of one form while Brian is of a different shifter.  
\- love to have some biting claims/markings as well  
\- Mia turning Brian if he's human against Dom's and especially Vince's wishes  
4.) Dom/Sub - Brian can't be the sub,  
5.) Wings  
\- One of the people in the pairings has wings, the other doesn't  
\- Those with wings are discriminated against  
\- Wings are hidden as tattoos, markings, or blemishes on the back;  
Kinks or characters/pairings you DO NOT want to receive: Brian/Dom, Brian/Vince, Slash

THANKS FOR READING :-)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Themes Requested by Lord_Spyridon at the quartermile-km Kink Prompt Exchange found here: http://quartermile-km.livejournal.com/2543.html
> 
> Crossposted at the Original prompting community: http://quartermile-km.livejournal.com/3609.html, at spanking world: http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/259975.html, at the LJ community of the fast and the furious series: http://quarter-mile.livejournal.com/444873.html and at my LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/44183.html Please do not hesitate to visit these very supportive and inspiring communities too.
> 
> Given the parameters I hope this is a good possible option and that you, the reader, enjoyed it :-)


End file.
